Déjame escucharte
by Ougi-san
Summary: Los hermanos comparten muchas cosas, algunas dolorosas, y otras no tanto. Contiene T-Cest RaphXLeo, si no te gusta. no lo leas.


**Déjame escucharte**

Contiene T-Cest. Si no te gusta no lo leas.

Las TMNT no me pertenecen

RaphXLeo

**Resumen**: Los hermanos comparten muchas cosas, algunas dolorosas, y otras no tanto.

**Nota**: Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews en mis otras historias, en especial a los invitados, a quienes no puedo contestarles personalmente. Esta historia va dedicada a quienes me pidieron un fic con final feliz, lo cual es raro en mi.

No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, cuando, ni ninguna de esas preguntas existenciales que todos nos preguntamos alguna vez. Nada de eso. Solo sabía que ahí estaban, recostados sobre la alfombra apestosa que habían encontrado hacia pocos días. Tampoco entendía por qué justo con él, el más contradictorio de sus hermanos, con el que más pelea. Pero así era, y no quería cambiarlo por nada. Tampoco cambiaría ese momento que estaban tan gustosamente compartiendo. Y es que por raro que fuera, realmente estaban disfrutándolo.

La música siempre fue algo que movió sus vidas. Una compañera privilegiada de cada momento y sentimiento por el que estuvieran pasando de momento, y ese momento era de suma importancia, porque el de azul y el de rojo finalmente podían estar bajo un mismo techo sin reproches, miradas rencorosas ni palabras dañinas.

Realmente el sistema de sonido funcionaba a la perfección, podían escuchar como cada nota combinaba perfectamente, cada acorde, el ritmo… así como los latidos de sus corazones. Si, estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que sentía como si sus corazones latieran a uno. Podía sentir sus respiraciones, de momentos entrecortadas, se notaba que esa canción significaba mucho para ambos. ¿Quién fuera a pensar que sus gustos musicales fueran similares? ¿Quién sabe? Quizás haya más cosas que compartan y no lo saben.

Esa canción… esa canción le gustaba mucho. A Raph parecía que también, ya que había cerrado sus ojos, y podía ver en su (extrañamente) apacible rostro una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente esa era una buena canción. Con sus brazos extendidos, en su caparazón, mirando hacia el techo, pero sin ver nada, no podía sentirse más en paz. Ese momento que compartía con su hermano, quien sabe cuándo volvería a repetirse.

Raph… realmente su hermano era una incógnita. Un momento están matándose y al otro están tan cerca que si quisiera podría… podría…

¿En qué momento se distanciaron tanto? Esa pregunta siempre lo acompañaba. De pequeños siempre habían sido los que mejor se llevaban. Siempre compitieron entre ellos, pero siempre había sido algo sano. ¿Qué había pasado para que ya no hablaran como antes? No podía recordar un evento específico, o el momento exacto en que notara que ya su relación no era la misma. ¿Había hecho algo para alejar a su hermano, o algo que le molestara? No lo sabía. Igualmente, siempre tendía a culparse por todo. Es que él era así, no podrían cambiarlo aunque lo intentaran.

¿En qué momento su hermano se había volteado? Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no lo notó. Giró su cabeza hacia él, y se miraron por largo rato. Podía ver en sus ojos tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros no tanto. Y es que siempre, por mucho que pelearan, siempre hubo algo que prevaleció. Y podía verlo ahora, reflejado en los cálidos ojos de su hermano. ¿Qué era eso que sintió de repente? Esas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo… ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? Sabía que si lo hacia su hermano se burlaría por meses. Pero… ¿podía ser que Raph hubiese sentido lo mismo? Porque en ese momento sintió como su mano acariciaba tímidamente su mejilla.

Ese gesto era realmente extraño, viniendo de Raph. ¿Se sentiría bien? Porque nunca su hermano había tenido un gesto así con él. Si lo había visto hacerlo con Don y Mikey, pero nunca con él. Si que esa caricia se sentía bien. No era la primera vez que lo acariciaran, pero no se sentía igual. No era lo mismo. La intención no era la misma. Ambos podían sentirlo, esa atracción, como magnética, que un momento los acerca y al otro los repele con tanta fuerza que duele. Y es que en eso se había transformado su relación… siempre dolor… siempre.

Ya no se resistieron más, ambos sabían lo que querían, y eso hicieron. Se dejaron llevar por esa fuerza imparable que los empujaba a acercar sus caras hacia el otro, a buscar desesperadamente ese contacto que solo ahora se permitían tener, a unir sus labios y saborear ese momento de soledad compartida que siempre habían negado anhelar. Y es que no estaban solos, siempre hubo algo que los unía, pero no se permitían compartir. Tantos años de peleas, habían dañado lo más precioso que tenían. Porque siempre supieron que no podían vivir sin el otro, pero sus grandes egos y testarudez no les permitían aceptarlo. Y es que eran tan parecidos, y tan diferentes a la vez. Y en ese momento, en que las palabras no eran necesarias, sin decir nada, decidieron dejarse llevar por la melodía. En ese momento, en el que al fin decidieron callar, pero a la vez escucharse, pudieron entender que el otro… buscaba lo mismo.

**¿Y?¿Qué les pareció? Finalmente un final feliz.**


End file.
